harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure for Boils
*6 snake fangs *4 horned slugs *2 porcupine quills Book of Potions recipe: *Pungous Onions *Flobberworm Mucus *Ginger root *Shrake spines |inventor= }} The Cure for Boils (also known as simply Boil Cure ) is a potion which removes boils, such as those produced by the Pimple Jinx. - NDS version It is an elementary potion and the recipe can be found in ''Magical Drafts and Potions and Book of Potions. If the potion is made successfully, there will be pink smoke raising from the cauldron. History As this is a simple potion it is one of the first one learned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students in their first year brew this potion in class. Harry Potter and his classmates brewed this during the 1991-1992 school year under the teaching of the potions master at the time Professor Severus Snape. Brewing instructions According to Magical Drafts and Potions: Part 1 #Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar. #Crush into a fine powder using the pestle. #Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron. #Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds. #Wave your wand. #Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. Part 2 #Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron. #Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. #Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. #Stir 5 times, clockwise. #Wave your wand to complete the potion. According to Book of Potions: #Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir. #Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture. #Add dried nettles. #Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigourously. #Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again. #Add pickled Shrake spines. #Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines. #Add a glug of stewed horned slugs. #Add porcupine quills. #Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion. Dangers When brewing the potion, the cauldron must be taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, or, as Neville Longbottom found out, the cauldron will melt and create a horrid odour, and if it spills will cause the skin to erupt in vicious boils. Before brewing a Cure for Boils, coating a cauldron with Bulbadox powder will make the cauldron explode. Behind the scenes *The video game adaptation of features a different means of preparation from the canonical one, as featured in detail in . The non-canonical potion recipe is thus: :#Heat the cauldron until the potion turns red. :#Heat it again until turns green. :#Pour Flobberworm Mucus until the potion turns pink. :#Heat again until it turns orange. :#Mix the dried nettles until it turns green. :#Heat again until it turns blue. :#Mix crushed snake fangs until the potion turns pink. :#Mix Porcupine quills until the potion turns orange. :#Pour stewed horned slugs until it turns turquoise. :#And last, heat the potion until it turns red. (continuing to heat until it turns pink turns the brew more effective) * features another alternative recipe, which is rather similar to a simplified version of the one from the Half-Blood Prince game above: :#Stir the starting potion clockwise until the mixture turns from blue to red. :#Add flobberworm mucus until the potion turns pink. :#Sprinkle in dried nettles into the potion turns green. :#Crush snake fangs in mortar and pestle, then add to cauldron until potion turns yellow. :#Add horned slugs until the potion turns blue. :#Stir clockwise until the potion returns to red. *The instructions to make this potion, as featured in , overlook the fact that the cauldron must be taken off the fire before adding the porcupine quills, as revealed in . They also omit the addition of dried nettles to the brew. Appearances * * * *''The Road to Hogwarts Sweepstakes'' * * * * Notes and references ru:Зелье для излечения фурункулов es:Poción Curadora de Forúnculos fr:Remède contre les furoncles it:Pozione Scacciabrufoli pl:Napój leczący z czyraków Category:Antidotes Category:Medical Magic Category:Potions